villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Svarog/Synopsis
The synopsis of the dangerous arsonist [[Svarog|'Joszua Orzechowski' (better known as Svarog)]], from the novel Plague. ''Plague'' Early Life Joszua Anthony Orzechowski, often referred to as Joszua or Josz, was a Polish-American born with pyromania and ADD in Brick Township, New Jersey. From a very young age, Joszua showed amazing potential in various skills, including psychiatry, computer technology, and theatre, although he constantly had mood swings and got into fights, causing many people to either fear, underestimate, or simply avoid him. He allegedly led a verbally abusive childhood which likely led to his hostile behaviors later on in life. This self-loathing and antagonism likely led to his multiple emotional breakdowns. Not much else is known about Joszua's past, as he has tampered with most federal files involving his youth and either twisted them or destroyed them altogether. All that remains is that he spent his childhood social isolated and had an irrational interest in fire. Throughout grade school, he was often described as an "intelligent, yet disturbed child with an incredibly short temper and violent tendencies." During his youth, Orzechowski's interest in explosives and incendiary devices led to him creating a kerosene bomb and planting it in a rival's front yard, injuring him and nearly killing the child's father. Due to excessive planning, he was never caught. Joszua created several more explosives out of household items such as milk containers, wine bottles, and pipes. He went on to detonate another kerosene bomb in an attempt to kill a neighbor he caught abusing a stray dog, though the boy survived with serious injuries. Another was thrown through the same neighbor's window but failed to detonate. Orzechowski was finally caught by police after attempting to set fire to a classmate's house with a flaming cocktail. He was placed under custody and brought to a rehabilitation center. Orzechowski faced internal exclusion from his introductory school several times: twice for assaulting other students, once for striking a girl across the face, once for psychological abuse, once for exploiting and gaslighting his guidance counselor, once for breaching another student's school account, and once for attempting to start a fire in the library. These many offenses were a direct consequence of Joszua's abusive step-grandfather and his inability to control his own emotions, leading to numerous cerebral breakdowns. Facing his own self-destructive behavior, Joszua eventually overcame his disorder and was inducted into seminary. Career According to government files, Joszua graduated from college with flying colors and began graduate school in an attempt to earn his medical degree. As time went on, Joszua began displaying disturbing warning signs. His essays became increasingly more violent and ideological. These essays, later collected by police, mainly focused on Joszua's frustration with the world around him and his inner hatred for society. He wrote on about his beliefs that the world should be united under a single, totalitarian government, with him as it's center. He also began displaying questionable narcissistic tendencies. Joszua's teachers, when asked why they did not intervene, explained that they believed it was simply a "stage" he was living through. Others believed his home life was abusive and the source of his hatred. Either way, they passed Joszua, allowing him to become a licensed psychiatrist. He worked at a small facility in Brick, New Jersey and was assigned with treating patients suffering from schizophrenia and heroin withdrawals. Joszua was later demoted to treating minor cases after one of his patients complained about him pontificating about his extremist ideologies. During a case with a certain teenage boy, Joszua allegedly impaled him with a syringe out of frustration. The child lost two liters of blood before security intervened. Joszua was arrested on charges of child abuse and assault. Somehow, he avoided punishment and was allowed to return back home. He re-enrolled into university, this time in civil engineering. He eventually began a career at the ACE Oil Maintenance Facility as an industrial engineer. ACE Incident Joszua's career path began positively. After two years of working at the facility, he was granted promotion and began a project to establish safer working conditions at the factory. He also first met Daniel Brown. The two rarely talked and eventually began avoiding each other completely due to unknown reasons. Joszua began attending therapy and found a minor facial surgery which could possibly remove a set of scars located underneath his left eye. On his third year at the factory, Joszua was assigned to work on the project throughout the night alongside Brown, Samuel Gertrude, and several of his co-workers. Federal agents claim it is still unknown exactly what happened the night of the ACE Incident, although there are speculations that one of the workers forgot to tighten the valves in the boiler room. Regardless, an explosion occurred at the facility, instantly killing two people and burying Joszua under burning debris. He began calling out to Brown, who was nearby at the time. Brown feared risking his own life for Joszua's and cowardly escaped through a crumbling wall. Joszua was found the next morning by officials. He had miraculously survived, though his face was badly burned and mutilated. Two days following the incident, Orzechowski was sued by the ACE Extraction Company for "neglect" and fined with 900,000 dollars in repairs. In a case led by corrupt attorney Theodore Dugland. Dugland argued that Joszua was responsible for supervising the factory at the time and, as such, should take full responsibility for the tragedy. Joszua lost the case and ended up thousands of dollars in debt, which he had only four months to pay back before his property was reclaimed. That night, Joszua's hatred began boiling over. His outlook on life shifted completely. After burning his own house and disappearing from government records, Joszua dawned an attire, resembling a medieval European plague doctor. Manhunt Aligning himself with a small group of co-conspirators, Joszua Orzechowski forcefully entered a Federal office and began searching for private documentations on his associates, mainly Brown. One of Joszua's associates eventually trips of security features, alerting Federal agents. A team of officers, led by Chauncey Miller, arrive on the scene immediately and begin firing. Orzechowski sets fire to the building and escapes in a stolen car, promptly chased by police. He manages to ram his way through the town, setting fire to multiple buildings, before reaching the main highway. In an effort to slow down police, he fires off shots at random pedestrians and spills nails onto the road. Joszua is eventually captured and brought into a Federal prison, where he is questioned by an unknown associate. The sessions are recorded by police and debriefed in the form of The Origin Tapes. Throughout the interrogations, Orzechowski explains his motivations and ideologies. Police finally find out what his intentions were and place Brown in protective care, though they refuse to explain why. Gradually, Joszua begins playing on the doctor's (who is later revealed to be a man named Drake Russo) desires. Russo begins to somewhat idolize Orzechowski, freeing him and giving him the information he needs. He also bribes a guard into disabling the facility's security measures long enough for Joszua to make his escape. With this done, Joszua and his associates begin their year-long manhunt for Daniel Brown. Although Russo offers Joszua his guest room for meetings, he skeptically declines and instead begins using an abandoned maintenance shed behind a high school as his base of operations. Joszua eventually tracks down Brown and, with support from Russo, manages to find his home address. Around this time police finally, discover Russo's traitorous nature and order a raid on Joszua's base of operations. They manage to take three of his contacts into custody and order all major highways leading to Brown's residents to be blockaded. Joszua crashes off road and retreats into the forest, followed by Chauncey and his associate. Using Chauncey Chauncey corners Svarog near the Canadian border. Svarog mocks the agent, exploits his deepest desires. Chauncey doesn't give in initially, firing a round at Svarog. The bullet is stopped by his vest but stuns him none the less. Svarog begins tempting Chauncey, psychologically toying with him. He fires another shot and misses. Svarog begins cowardly begging and, eventually, gains his trust. Chauncey shoots and kills his partner and agrees to support Svarog's cause. He allows him to escape and falsely reports that Joszua was shot to death in the middle of a fierce firefight, his body concealed under a heavy layer of snow. Chauncey is later confronted again by Joszua sometime around mid-August in his office after hours. Svarog praises him for his wise decision and offers him a chance to "purify the inner you."Svarog then lures him into a basement, where he reveals his childhood bully, Compton Stracher, tied to a pole. Svarog hands Chauncey a lighter and talks him into melting Stracher's eyebrows off. The torture continues for the following two hours before Stracher is killed. The incident ultimately leads to Chauncey's downfall and compulsive obsession with death, as Svarog had intended it to. Chauncey, under the alias Spencer Goodmen, conducted a series of mass murders under Svarog's orders meant to eliminate any possible threats to his future plans. Orzechowski's men, in a brutal attack on a public high school, took four senior's hostage in the panic room of his hideaway. In a letter to the police department that followed, Orzechowski hinted at his location in the form of a limerick and threatened to kill his captives if his location is not found within the following hours. It was in this letter that he assumed the name Svarog, after the Slavic god of fire. Revenge on Brown After "becoming" Svarog, Joszua heard of Brown's wedding and saw this as an opportunity for revenge. He snuck behind the outdoor building where the wedding was taking place and set fire to one of the banners with a box lighter. The building collapsed, and thinking Brown was dead, Svarog left to finish off Tanner and Keala. Brown had in fact survived, however, and his wife had died instead. After burning down Keala's house and setting Tanner ablaze in his own basement with a flamethrower, Joszua thought his work was done. He soon discovered that Brown had survived and joined the police force in a statewide manhunt for him. Svarog believed that Brown had cheated his "justified" death and deserved to suffer. A day after the fire, Svarog saw a baby crow fall out of its nest and about to be eaten by a fox. Svarog chased the fox away and took the crow in as the son he never had, raising it. He also trained it to deliver a quarter to his friend, Maxwell Cloud. Max used his machinery and put a crow symbol on it, turning it into a custom made coin which, when Svarog was close to it, would give off a beeping sound through a pair of headphones Svarog installed in his mask. Svarog saved it for later on in his plan against Brown. After the failed attempt at assassinating Brown, Svarog dawned a black leather coat and skeletal bird mask and attempted to kill Brown once more. The mask had limited visibility, since Svarog was paranoid Brown would see his scars and recognize him immediately. Wearing this mask, Svarog knocked on Brown's door, which his sister Sheila opened. Thinking she was Brown, Svarog pinned her to the ground by the throat and strapped a leather, airtight bird mask around her face, suffocating her. Once again thinking he had killed Brown, Svarog disappeared into the forest and ran back into his secret hideaway. Plague World Svarog soon learned that he accidentally killed Brown's sister. Now furious that Brown had cheated death TWICE, Svarog decided to handle matters professionally. He snuck into "Seafall Heights", an abandoned amusement park, and began a large counterfeiting operation. It is estimated that Svarog made about 2.3 million dollars in counterfeit currency. Using this money, Svarog renamed the park "Plague World" and made it his headquarters, arming it with security cameras and rigged traps. He also used a portion of the money to hire a series of hitmen (disguised as twisted versions of children's amusement park mascots such as clowns) as bodyguards and laborers. Svarog also sent his crow (which he never named) to fly into New Jersey Police (NJP) conference rooms and record them with a small cassette tape the bird held in its beak. The crow would then bring the tape back to Svarog so he could replay it and learn of Brown's next move in trying to catch him. Kidnapping Brown One of his hitmen was French detective Jacques Pierr, who was actually assigned to help Brown with the homicide case. On the plane ride to Trenton, Josz dropped a custom made coin (equipped with a tracking device) onto Daniels lap while he was sleeping. Since Joszua had little to no vision out of his disguise, he depended on the auditory tracker to show him which persons drink to poison at the restaurant they were heading to. Unknown to him, Daniel's friend Sammy had taken the coin for himself, and he ended up poisoning the wrong drink. Enraged that Daniel had escaped his "justified" death about three times now, Joszua became convinced that simply killing Brown would not be "satisfying" enough. He developed a three phase plan: first he would display his power to Brown and get his full attention, then he would psychologically torture Brown before killing him. While Sammy was being driven to the hospital, Svarog kidnapped the three delinquents who were responsible for robbing the ACE Facility, Theodore Dugland, and Thomas Weiler, placing them in horrific death traps while they were unconscious. He also attempted to kidnap Daniel's alcoholic niece, Sarah, but was fought off by her parents. Svarog then commanded his hitmen to prepare Daniel's trap before returning to Trenton. Disguised as a doctor, Svarog entered the hospital where Sammy was staying at and placed a bomb underneath his bed, which later goes off and wrecks the entire room. Svarog returned disguised as a paramedic and this time kidnapped the injured Daniel, bringing him back to the Plague World amusement park. He put him into the "rubix cube" trap and begun the first phase of his plan: displaying his true power and showing Daniel how little control he had over Svarog's twisted game. Deathtrap After the successful kidnapping of Daniel Brown, Joszua placed him in a room far underground. While he was unconscious, Joszua placed a cassette and a metal rubix cube near Daniel. When the detective woke up, he played the cassette and Joszua (using a deep, distorted voice) informed him that the rub-ix cube was rigged with the pipes above the room. Each tile on the cube had a letter on it, and Brown had to twist the letters in a special order to reveal a word before time ran out. After the tape stopped, eight short pipes attached to the ceiling began pouring water into the room. Fortunately, Daniel figured out the word (which was coward) just before the water in the room drowned him. A small hatch on the ceiling opened up, revealing a room of pipes with another cassette were Joszua taunted Brown about how he burnt down his wedding. Brown soon discovered a tunnel dug by Joszua that led Brown into a locked janitors office, which he soon breaks out of. As he enters an auditorium with a stage, a hit-man disguised as a clown pinned down Brown and Joszua (dressed in his Svarog outfit) attempted to stab him. Brown manages to escape however and battles multiple employees in the second auditorium. Joszua then reveals that he kidnapped the hostages and reveals a remote controller which he can use to kill off the hostages with a press of a button. Svarog then commands Pierr to kill him before escaping. Brown escapes through a tunnel system, constructed to help move supplies throughout the park quickly, and confronts Pierr, who was disguised as a wolf. Pierr slashes him on the back and is about to kill him when Brown overpowers him and knocks him down before escaping in a cart and making his way to the police station, where he met up with Robbie. Saving the Hostages Robbie refused to help Brown with the case, and he went rogue. After Brown entered the park, Svarog informed Brown over the loudspeaker that the first hostage (Thomas) was at the teacups ride, strapped to an electric chair helmet. Brown had to cut the right wire or else he would be electrocuted. Brown ends up cutting the wrong cord and lightly shocks Tom before finally cutting the right one and helping the hostage to safety. The next test was to rescue former attorney Dugland whom Joszua had strapped on the tracks of a roller coaster. The only way to stop THIS deathtrap was to stick his hand through two pipes shooting out extremely hot steam to reach the emergency stop lever. Brown painfully does this and the coaster stops. After saving the attorney, Brown headed over to the slingshot ride where the three accused ACE assailants were trapped on the ride, surrounded by a metal cage inlined with spikes. Unbeknownst to Brown, the trap was rigged. The slingshot went off almost immediately, and the three victim inside went bashing around the trap, dying from blood loss and a concussion. The timer then ran out and the "Haunted House" rigged by Svarog exploded, instantly killing a SIXTH unnamed hostage. The burning pieces of debris hit multiple of the other rides and buildings, setting the entire park on fire. Finale and Death After Brown freed half of the hostages, he confronted Joszua in the stage room, which he was attempting to burn down. The two begin fighting in the middle of a circle of gasoline that Joszua poured on the stage earlier. Despite his best efforts, Brown was able to counter every one of Joszua's knife attacks. Joszua then reveals two mechanical fire staffs which he cross rigged with flame throwers. Svarog fires a stream of flames at Brown, setting him on fire and filling the room with smoke. Although he has the advantage, Joszua is again overpowered by Brown. In a desperate attempt to save himself, Joszua uses the fire staffs to ignite the oil, creating a wall of fire around them before the two continue to battle. Brown once again gains the upper hand and managed to knock Svarog down. A metal beam then proceeds to crash through the tent, nearly crushing Svarog and creating a hole in the ceiling. Seeing the burning Plague World, Svarog retreats via climbing up the beam with Brown in pursuit. Svarog jumps onto the roof of a Ferris wheel cabin, nearly escaping Brown. Brown jumps onto the same cabin and pulls himself up. The two briefly fight before Svarog is critically wounded by Brown's knife. Svarog jumps onto another cabin and climbs inside, taunting Brown as he makes his would-be escape. Brown throws his knife at Svarog, which plunges into his chest and causes him to fall out of the cabin and onto a set of roller coaster tracks down below, followed by Daniel. In a last ditch attempt to kill Brown, Svarog lunges at him and attempts to strangle him. Brown punches Svarog, knocking him onto another set of tracks. As Svarog gibes Brown, he is crashed into by a nearby roller coaster and knocked off, falling into the burning park below, killing The Mad Arsonist once and for all. Aftermath In a deleted chapter, it is revealed in a news report that Svarog has been dead for 70 years, and three different copycat killers had each tried copying his M.O. to make the police think he has come back to life. The author of the Plague series, Joshua Anthony Orr (also known as JORR) has revealed that a Plague: Chapter Two is set to be released soon. ''Unknown Users'' Watching Annie Svarog makes his first cameo appearance while Annie (this time from an alternate timeline where Dzoshua Orzeovski was never born) was at school. He is briefly spotted by Annie watching her and Harland (who never died) from inside of the forest. He later taps on her classroom window during her detention seen. It is unknown why until later in the book. Kidnapping Harland While trying to hunt down Mascre, Harland is heard screaming frantically on the phone before the connection hangs up. She is found by Annie in front of her house, badly bruised. She reveals that a man in a bird mask kidnapped and tortured her, demanding to know about someone's whereabouts. Motivations While Annie is in her Dad's office, she finds a stack of files underneath her fathers cabinet. After opening them, she finds multiple court appeals, revealing that Daniel Brown was the half-brother of Annie's father. She also finds out that they had a falling out and her father changed his name to Summerall. In this timeline, Brown moved to an unknown location before Svarog could exact his revenge. He is then spotted by Annie watching her outside with a knife in his hands before disappearing for the rest of the novel. It is unknown what happened to him in this universe. The Origin Tapes Tape 6.1: Custody ???: Before we being our first interrogation Mr. Orzechowski, do you have any initial requests? Joszue: No, no, go on. You're doing fantastic. ???: Uh, yeah. Thank you. Now according to these documents I have here, you were born locally with Polish heritage. Is that correct? Joszue: Yes. ???: And you were taken into Federal custody today which is... June 16. You were charged with arson, serial murder, grand theft auto, conspiracy to commit high treason, and attempting to incite violence. After you and your associates were caught infiltrating a Federal facility with the intent of gaining several phone numbers and home addresses. You abandoned your co-conspirators after being discovered and attempted to retreat in a stolen vehicle, pursued by Chauncey Miller's division. Is this correct? Joszue: Unfortunately not. ???: Is that so? Joszue: Yes. Look at that. There are two "l"'s in Miller. You also forgot to indent. ???: What? Alright, nevermind. Police chased you through a major highway as gunfire was exchanged. Two officers were injured. One pedestrian was killed during the rampage. You also laid nails onto the street and set fire to a supermarket. Joszue: Inaudible ???: What was that? Joszue: Nothing. Continue with your session, doctor. ???: So you admit to these charges? Joszua: Yes. ???: What was your motivation for this crime? Joszua: Motivation? What other "motivation" do I need? This world turned its back on me. You think you're morally above me, don't you? And why? Because you stay within the barriers your society provides you with. You drive a species to extinction? Nobody cares. But if a convicted rapist is sentenced to death? Unjust. Monstrous. Inhumane. See what I'm getting at? ???: That's a...very interesting ideology you have there. But you still haven't answered my question. Joszua: Question? ???: What is your motivation? Joszua: You see these burns? The ones running from my face to my neck? ???: According to my documents, these are from a childhood incident? Joszua: No. That left these under my left eye. I was working at the, um, ACE Facility during the fire. ???: Oh. I'm very sorry. Joszua: Don't be. I adore them. ???: You...what? Joszua: We all have scars. Some of them aren't visible now but, sooner or later, they show. These were running through me for a while now. The bias. The years of isolation. We all have scars. I wonder what yours look like... ???: Uh....alright. I think that'll conclude this session. I'll have to ask you to wait outside until the rest of the documents arrive. I'll see you again in an hour at most. Joszua: Of course. ends Category:Synopsis